


The Tie

by Angelamore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Sexual Tension, Shared Living Space, Tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelamore/pseuds/Angelamore
Summary: Sharing a living space with Draco Malfoy is never easy. Expecially if he's bent on making it hell for Hermione.But she was never one to give in.





	The Tie

„Malfoy, you can't leave that stuff just lying around like that.“, Hermione shouted through the head dorm.  
He was making her crazy with his laziness. His clutter was everywhere. Books on the floor, clothes and chocolates on the table. Who would have thought Draco Malfoy had a sweet tooth. Apparently he had, courtesy off it were all the empty packaging .  
  
“Just let the house elves clean it up like they should. But wait. You banned them from the head dorms. Now you clean it up Granger.” He smirked at her and wandered trough their portrait into the hall.  
  
She couldn't understand how Professor McGonagall, now Headmaster McGonagall had thought it to be a good idea to make that bloody git head boy. House unity, for Godric's sake. He might have helped them at the end of the war, but he was still a git. Why did he have to come back to Hogwarts to repeat his 7th year.  
  
Harry and Ron were off, happily training to be Aurors while she got an headache every morning just from looking around her Common Room. He did it on propose just to rile her up. And maybe so she woke him up in time for classes with her tantrum. Hermione cursed him some more in her head until she left for the first class: Potions.  
  
Horace Slughorn had stayed for another year, and while his teaching bored Hermione she still attended class. He just wasn't able to teach her anything new. Sometimes she missed Professor Snape, even his constant sneer.  
  
She had even thought about retaining his textbook Harry had hidden in the Room of Requirement. She wasn't sure if it still existed as the Fiendfyre most likely had destroyed everything within the Room of Hidden Things. She had played it through in her mind a couple of times and there was a chance the Fiendfyre was still raging on. It might not be an eternal fire, but the Room had enough material in it to keep it burning for some time. Or worse it had burned down and had left behind an Ashwinder and she would blow up Hogwarts yet again by igniting the eggs it had laid. She might be brave but not suicidal. So for the rest of the year she would simply be content with being bored in Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts. Professor Slughorn already told her and Malfoy to just brew whatever they wanted. She simply had gotten herself a book of advanced Potions from the Restricted Section and brewed whatever struck her to be interesting.  


\---

In the evening Ginny joined her in the head dorms for homework.  
“Wow, this really is a mess. I thought you overreacted. But this is worse than what all of my brothers do together.”, she said disgusted when she saw the room. Since morning Draco had outdone himself and spread even more clothes, food and books across the room. The carpet was full of stuff, some unrecognizable to both the girls. Hermione looked around horrified with her mouth hanging open.  
  
“Scourgify” Ginny cleaned up the table and two armchairs with the charm her mother taught her, but left the rest as it was.  
  
“Maybe you should rethink not letting the house elves in here Hermione. Don't answer.”, she said before her friend was able to give her speech. “This is disgusting. No one should live like this.” Hermione dissolved her tie and let it drop right into the mess taking deep breaths. It took a few moments for her to regain her serenity but she managed. Then she finished the job Ginny had started and waved her wand gathering the clothes and made a neat stack next to Draco's door. The books she gathered by hand while vanishing most of the trash lying around. After quarter of an hour she joined Ginny at the table and signed.  
  
“One day you'll be a really good and patient mother Hermione. I would have hexed him to the moon already.”, Ginny giggled before refocusing on her homework.  
  
“I'll remind you when there are little Potters everywhere that manage the same mischief as you and Harry.” That made Ginny growl but there was a soft smile on her face afterwards.  
  
“Do you think Harry would want kids?”, Ginny asked Hermione.  
  
“Of course Ginny. You know how much he longed for a big family ever since growing up without. I'm quiet sure the both of you will be the first to have kids.”, Hermione laughed and patted Ginny's hand amicably.  
  
“For Merlin's sake, please tell me you are not pregnant Weaslette.”, shouted an aghast Draco from the entry.  
  
“I don't want to have another Potter running around making my life hell.”, he was pale and looked back and forth the two girls in his dorm.  
  
They looked at each other and roared with laughter. Ginny wiped away the tears gathering in her eyes and looked at Draco pointedly.  
  
“You know, just because I have seven siblings doesn't mean Mom didn't teach all of us the contraception spell.”, she stuck out her tongue on him and started laughing again when he got even paler. He grumbled something about 'to much information' and went straight into his room.  
  
“Yes the boy-who-lived has sex Draco. And it's awesome.”, Ginny yelled after him and looked back at Hermione when Draco closed the door behind him, taking the clothes in front with him.  
  
“Ginny!”, Hermione screeched. “Even I didn't want to know that much.”  
  
“What? It's the truth.”, was the prompt answer and there was a leer in Ginny's face. Hermione didn't comment any further and they finished their homework in silence.  
  
“I need to patrol with Luna tonight, so I'm off.”, Ginny yawned after gathering her stuff back in her satchel.  
  
“Don't fall asleep while it.”  
  
“Yes Mom.”

\---

The next morning had Hermione in a peculiar good mood. The room was still tidy and she was happy to start into a day cheerfully and without having to shout at Draco yet again. After her shower she had dressed and snickered when she went to breakfast and her Co-Head was still soundly asleep. He would have to hurry or he would be late to Arithmancy. Today was the last chance to hand in the latest homework, which nearly made Hermione feel bad, but she swallowed her guilt and went on to meet Ginny in the Great Hall.  
  
They were just finishing with eating when Malfoy burst into the Hall only half dressed and still very much asleep. He tried to glare at Hermione but she just smiled back at him and winked. She didn't notice something more was amiss until Ginny beside her giggled like she was possessed. She was flapping her hands trying to hold her laughter and looked at the others around her with glee and tears in her eyes.  
  
“Wanna bet how long it takes him to notice he's wearing Gryffindor colors?”  
  
Hermione looked at her perplex and then back at Malfoy who was sitting alone at the Slytherin table eating as fast and graceful as he could. And there around his neck was her tie she had been searching for this morning, before taking a new one out of her drawer.  
  
“Oh Merlin...”, she said but couldn't keep the smile out of her face. He would kill her when he noticed, and his House mates would never let him live it down.  
  
“I don't even want to know what kind of stories the rumor mill will have made up by dinner just why he is wearing your tie Hermione”, said Romilda. Hermione looked at her but kept quiet. After her year with the DA she knew Romilda didn't think before she just blurred out what was going through her mind. Also she knew the girl was likely right. There would be rumors flying around.  
  
“Who cares about rumors. The joke is on him.”, Ginny insisted. “So who's in on the bet?”  
  
The students around her started to take guesses and Hermione just kept smiling while taking glaces at Malfoy. Yep, he would be furious. Especially since his housemates had noticed too but no one altered him. Now she only had to make sure the joke wasn't on her too, as Ginny had put it. 

\---

In front of their Arithmeancy class most were looking at Malfoy and snickered but kept their mouth shut. He was steaming with rage and unleashed it at Hermione when she dared to look him in the eyes.  
  
“You left me to oversleep deliberately, you bitch.”, he hissed while she just kept smiling.  
  
“And why in Merlin's name should it be my job to wake you up? Care to tell me? It's not like your obvious display on how much you like me signifies in me returning your feelings. Work a little harder, and just ask beforehand next time.”, she said and winked at him.  
  
Somehow this was fun she decided, while she left him standing seething in the hallway, entering the classroom. Normally she just watched him when he was angry but never made him angry herself. 

\---

She noticed most Professors looked at him strangely but non commented on his choice of tie. Draco was brooding all day and gave anyone who dared to look at him to long an evil glare. She knew he hadn't figured it out when he entered the Great Hall for dinner still wearing her tie around his neck more sullen than she had seen him all year. Resigned she decided to help him because she knew else she wouldn't hear the end of it for the next months. She always thought Slytherins were loyal towards their own, but since by the end of dinner Draco was still unaware she decided she must have missed something in their codex. Walking towards the Slytherin table she knew many eyes rested on her.  
  
“Don't say a word.”, she warned him before gathering the tie in her hand and hauling him towards her. Shocked he looked her up and was about to make some remark when she interrupted him.  
  
“You won this dare. Wouldn't have thought you had it in you, but you do.”  
  
He looked confused but she dragged him out of the Great Hall before he as able to gather his compose again.  
  
“What are you on about Granger?”, he hissed when nobody was around anymore. She raised her eyebrow in a weak copy of his own move and tugged at his tie again. Looking down he was mortified and started to rant:  
  
“What did you do? How fucking dare you?”  
  
She started to laugh at his angry red face and turned around resuming walking towards their Head Room.  
  
“Me? I didn't do anything. I saved your sorry ass.”, she informed him. He wrestled the tie from around his neck and stormed after her.  
  
“You made me look like a pining idiot in front of the whole school.”  
  
“No, you did that yourself.”  
  
He kept going on and on with his insults until they entered their room and she just mockingly looked at him.  
  
“You stupid bint. Who do you think you are? A know-it-all muggle born like you shouldn't be allowed to laugh at me.”  
  
She had to give it to him, he didn't call her a mudblood once and with the slight red blush in his face he looked less like a cold marble statue and more like a human being. When he hadn't shut up five minutes later she knew this would be going on for some time. She tried to shut him up with words but it nettled him up even more, just like always. Surrendering she started to undo her own tie and got ride of the outer robe, folding them neatly over the chair while she kept her eyes on him. It was common practice between them. He was angry and she was his outlet. After some time he would be calm again and vanish into his room. In the beginning she had shouted back but soon noticed it was best to just let him get it out. And there was of course the upside of him being sexy as hell when he was all angry.  
  
As any other girl in Hogwarts she always knew he was good looking but his snooty and composed attitude paired with his nasty comments towards her had always put her off. That had been until she noticed the change in his insults after starting to work with him as her Co-Head. He cursed like a sailor but never insulted her heritage or her look anymore. Maybe her clothes and her character traits but it missed the razor edge it had the years before. She came to ignore it altogether and focused on him .  
  
It made her all hot and bothered and she was ashamed when she first noticed it, but it hadn't changed since then. Yes she hated his laziness and his imbecile behavior, but she also noticed how intelligent he was. With the pressure from home gone he had grown into a man that held his own and equalized her in many of her classes. Both his parents were on house arrest while he had to return to Hogwarts to be acquitted of all charges.  
  
Opening the buttons of the blouse she was still wearing because she was so hot she didn't notice his lapse into silence. After a few seconds and him staring at her she smiled.  
  
“Are you done now? Good!”  
  
She turned around and sat down in one of the chairs moaning. Her hand was resting against her chest and her face was flushed from the sexual tension in the room. When she opened her eyes again still waiting for his normal witty remark she noticed it: Draco was flabbergasted.  
  
“Fuck!”, he shouted and slammed his room door behind him after he nearly ran there. Hermione took a deep breath and remained where she was, picturing him wanking off in his bed. His hand cradling his hard length, stroking it slowly.  
  
She wondered how his face would look. She was sure he would be flushed, giving him a good look. Maybe his mouth would hang open a bit. Just enough for her tongue to slip in and taste him. With all the chocolate he consumed he would have a sweet flavor for sure. Maybe his cum would taste sugary too. She had read that the savor changed based on what a man ate. Peppermint was supposed to make it delicious. She would leave some peppermint chocolates on the table next time. Turning her thoughts back to his naked body she imagined him whispering her name while he touched himself. His fist would grab a bit harder and his second hand pinch his nipple hard. He would look right into her eyes while she watched him and then he would cum all over his upper body so she would finally be able to taste him.  
  
Another fantasy she could masturbate to later.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly this is unbetaed this time. I hope there aren't to many mistakes and you enjoyed my story.


End file.
